Line stripers have been employed for a number of years to apply permanent lines to surfaces such as roadways, parking lots, and the like. Particularly in the instance of striping areas for parking, the line striping procedure is typically at least a two-man operation. These areas usually require a line striper which is highly maneuverable. Thus, a walk-behind unit is preferred, though small self-propelled units are useful also.
In preparation for striping a surface, such as a parking lot, first the surface to be marked must be measured, followed by performing the calculations necessary to optimize the use of the available space, such as by providing the maximum number of equally sized stalls for automobiles. Then, to ensure that the paint stripes applied to the parking surface are straight and of the correct length, the parking surface is typically premarked using stretched chalk lines and hand-drawn lines over which the paint stripe is applied. For applying guide lines, two workers are needed to stretch a chalk line the necessary distance and snap a mark onto the surface. Over longer distances, the string or cable tends to develop a curve in the presence of any breeze, which has substantially more effect on the line even at low wind speeds in an exposed open area such as a parking lot. Individual lines defining the sides of the parking stalls are laid out referencing the chalk line and are marked on the surface by stretching shorter lengths of chalked lines between two points. Those lines perpendicular to the base line are laid out by the use of a T-square or other measuring tool or method.
Where permanent paint lines are used to mark or outline driving lanes, walkways, dividers and the like, curved lines may need to be applied. Where, for example, a curved driving lane or bicycle path must be striped, it is often necessary to mark one side of the lane by free hand, and then trace a second line equidistant from the first to create the lane. However, it is difficult to use this method to accurately mark the curved line.
These marking operations are time-consuming and will typically require at least two persons to accurately chalk the parking area prior to striping. Because the chalking operation involves the use of powdered chalk on a line or cable, it is typically not possible to mark the guide line when it is raining, or even when the parking surface is wet from a previous application of water. Also, the powdered chalk is easily lifted from the surface by rain or other application of water.
Once the parking area or other surface to be marked has received the guide lines, the line striper apparatus is then used to apply the paint stripe, with or without added glass beads for reflectivity, and thereby provide the permanent lines for the surface to be marked. Typically, the line striper apparatus has a single paint gun offset from the wheel which is directed downwardly and located on the forward portion of the line striper. Forward placement allows the operator to more easily see the stripe being applied. The offset is required to insure that the wheels of the line striper do not roll though the drying paint.
This type line striper performs adequately in large open areas. However, where the line stripe must be applied near to a curb or island, the paint gun is often improperly positioned to complete the striping of the line. Where the clearance is insufficient to use the mounted paint gun, hand spraying is often required, which is less precise and provides more irregular results.